


Half-blood Hunters

by aemaendea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Albus Dumbledore - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angst, Azazel - Freeform, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Crossover, Family, Forbidden Forest, Ghosts, Half-Blood, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Human Castiel, Human Crowley, Hunters & Hunting, Impala, John Winchester - Freeform, Knight(s) of Hell, Magic, Magical Creatures, Mary Winchester - Freeform, Minerva McGonagall - Freeform, Multi, Patronus, Saving People Hunting Things, Severus Snape - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolves, Winchester - Freeform, Witches, Wizarding World, Wizards, Young Bela, Young Castiel, Young Crowley, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aemaendea/pseuds/aemaendea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer following his eleventh birthday, Sam receives a letter of admission to Hogwarts finally allowing him to attend school with Dean. However, the new school year does not come without its challenges. While struggling to find their place in the wizarding world, Sam and Dean uncover the truth about their mother's side of the family and must ultimately meet their destiny once they hear of the Dark Lord Azazel's return to power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction! Because this is an AU and Sam and Dean's formative years took place during the same time as Harry's story, I make no mention to Harry's crew or Voldemort to simplify things. This was purely for fun and I hope at least one of you gets a kick out of it! COMMENTS WELCOME!

 The year was 1990 when an old barn owl first appeared on the hood John Winchester’s Impala. It was early morning. The boys were fast asleep in the back seat and all that could be heard was the low hum of the Impala’s engine mixed in with the continuous back and forth motion of the windshield wipers. Things had been hard since Mary died, especially on Dean, and he figured the best way to move on was to just keep moving. He couldn’t bare the thought of staying in that old house so he took a job that required him to be on the road a lot. He had no choice but to take the boys with him, sometimes dropping them off for weeks at a time with family friends or at cheap motels. He didn’t like it but these were hard times. John had been on the same stretch of highway for hours and began to think his mind was playing tricks on him. A giant owl swooped next to the the driver’s side window, keeping pace with the speed of the Impala. _Had it made eye contact with him?_  he thought. He reasoned with himself, thinking it was just the fatigue setting in. But the owl continued to glide next to his window, eventually pecking vigorously at the glass to the point where John had to pull over. He rolled down the window trying to shoo it away. 

“Get the hell out of here you damn bird!” He whispered loudly through gritted teeth.

 The owl fluttered away from the window, perching itself on the hood of the impala, a letter strapped to its leg. 

“Hey! Get off you’ll scratch the hood!” He whispered loudly, the volume rising with each word. He heard someone stir in the back seat.

“Dad? What’s going...”

“Stay in the car Dean.” Said John as he stepped out of the car to bat it off the hood.

But before he knew what was happening, the owl began to change shape in front of his eyes allowing him little time to react. Then suddenly, standing before him was an older gentleman dressed in a funny set of robes. John wasn’t really sure what to make of him but before he had time to say anything the man began to speak.

“Hello Mr. Winchester.” Said the man calmly. He definitely had some sort of accent.

John instinctively pulled out the knife he kept in his jacket pocket, pointing it at the man.

“What...the hell...are you?” He growled. He could see Dean out of the corner of his eye staring through the window, fear and confusion in his eyes.

The man only smiled and handed John a letter with green writing on the front of it.

“Mary told you this day might come.”

* * *

     It had now been four years since Dean received his letter of admission to Hogwarts and John still occasionally thinks back to that day. The whole thing had been extremely hard for John to accept and sending Dean half way across the world to some school to study magic of all things had been the hardest. The summer was now winding down and Dean would be going back school soon. John couldn’t help but wonder if this year he’d be accompanied by someone as well. Sam had just turned eleven which was the same age that Dean received his letter. Naturally John was worried his youngest son would posses the same abnormality. On this particular morning they had stopped to eat breakfast at an old diner west of Rockford, IL. John looked up from the paper he was reading and glanced across the table at his two boys.

“So do you have everything you need?” John directed at Dean.

Dean was slumped back in the booth. He couldn’t stop staring at the waitress who was serving a customer behind the counter, a smug expression spread across his face. 

“Yeah dad, my friend Benny is getting everything for me.” He replied, half paying attention.

“And, you’ll be taking the...the...”

“Portkey, Dad. It takes me right to King’s Cross station.”

“Right, right.” said John. “Can never remember the name of that thing.”

Sam was sitting next to Dean, resting the side of his head on his hand and playing with his food. 

“Is anything the matter Sammy?” John asked, concern in his voice.

“Does Dean have to leave again?” asked Sam, trying to blink back tears.

John shifted uncomfortably in his chair. It was the same every year; Sam always had a hard time seeing Dean go. He wished more than anything for the chance to go to school with him. Every summer Dean would tell him all the amazing things he did that year at Hogwarts and secretly longed for the chance to experience it himself.

“Hey Sammy it’s alright,” Dean suddenly chimed in. He put his arm over Sam’s shoulder completely forgetting about the waitress. “I’ll write to you every day. I promise.” 

He gave John a frown but was startled when a massive shadow flew by their window. However, no one else in the diner seemed to notice the large owl that perched itself on top of the Impala. Attached to its leg was a letter, the same green etching on the front that Dean’s had. John’s heart sank. _How was this possible?_   he thought. Both of his sons products of the supernatural. Sometimes it was just too much. But Sam’s face lit up at the realization that he’d be joining his brother this time around. 

* * *

     The Hogwarts express was alive with excitement and commotion. Sam sat in the train car gazing anxiously outside the window. Dean was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed as he and a young girl his age were in what seemed to be a tense conversation but Sam couldn’t make out what they were saying. Sam couldn’t quite put his finger on it but Dean was just different with her. She gave Dean a sad smile and squeezed his arm as she left. Sam swore he saw Dean turn a few shades of red before he shook it off and took his place in the seat across from Sam, propping one leg up on the cushion. 

“Old flame?” asked Sam with a smirk. Dean shot Sam an annoyed expression.

“Cassie Robinson, writer for the school’s newspaper. It’s complicated.” 

“She’s a babe.” said Sam playfully.

“Sam, enough.” 

“You must really care about her if she has you feeling all broken up inside.” 

“Just drop it alright?” Dean snapped. 

Sam rolled his eyes and let out a defeated sigh. 

“Fine whatever.” he said still smiling. 

Dean shook his head and shifted in his seat to face Sam, changing the subject. 

“Well Sammy this is it. Are you excited?” 

Sam furrowed his brow and suddenly remembered how anxious he was.

“I guess.” said Sam hesitantly. He looked down at his hands.

"You guess??" Dean almost seemed offended but he could tell Sam was worried. 

“You’re going to love it here man, I promise. And once you get sorted into Gryffindor I can show you all the ins and outs of the common room and how to sneak food from the kitchen, maybe even sneak you into Hogsmeade, and...here let me see that.” 

He pointed to the wand box next to Sam’s leg. Sam took it out of its box and handed it to Dean. 

“See this? Its identical to mine. That’s because we’re brothers no matter what ok? And also it contains dragon heartstring. That means its powerful. It takes a strong person to wield it and it chose you for that very reason.” 

He smiled and tossed it back to Sam. This seemed to relax Sam a bit. He could always count on Dean to make any situation sound less threatening. 

The train began to lose momentum and the town of Hogsmeade gradually appeared before them. 

“Alright Sammy this is where we part ways.” said Dean.

“What? You’re not staying with me?” the nerves suddenly started flooding back to Sam.

“Relax! You’ll be taking the boats; it’s a tradition for first years. I’ll be in the great hall waiting for you ok?” Dean reassured him.

As Dean started walking toward the carriages he heard Sam call after him.

“Hey Dean...what are those things?” he was pointing towards the carriages.

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of Dean’s stomach. Of course Sam could see them too. After all, they were both there during the house fire. Sam was only a baby but he still saw his mother engulfed in flames that fateful night. Dean shook his head and tried his best to push this memory aside. He let out a deep sigh, faked a smile, and turned back to look at Sam.

“They’re called thestrals and only wizards with really special powers can see them. Guess you’re advanced for your age!” he called back. 

_That would be a conversation for another time_.

 


	2. Chapter 2

    The great hall was alive with excitement for the beginning of the year feast. Dean sat at the Gryffindor’s table, anxiously waiting for the first years to enter. He hoped Sam was making some new friends. He caught Cassie Robinson’s eye a few seats down and gave her a smile. She smiled back, gave him a shy wave, and then returned her attention to her friends. Dean smiled and could feel his heart pounding a little faster than usual. His friend Benny was seated next to him and they conversed about all the shenanigans they would try and pull this year, especially now with Sam joining them. Then after what felt like hours, professor McGonagall burst through the front doors and headed the processional of first years to the front of the hall where the dusty old sorting hat had been placed. Dean sat up in his seat trying to find Sam in the group of first years. He was trailing behind everyone else, eyes wide taking in the grandeur of the great hall. McGonagall pulled out a long scroll of parchment and started calling names alphabetically with the first couple of students being placed in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Next was a set of twins, the Gallagers. The first one, Andy, was sent to Hufflepuff while the other, Ansem, was sent to Slytherin. This seemed curious to Dean as most siblings were placed in the same house. However he didn’t think on it for very much longer as the sorting continued. McGonagall finally reached last names starting with ‘W’ and Sam realized he was to be the last one sorted. 

“Winchester, Samuel.” she called.

Sam felt his legs turn to jelly as he made his way up the steps to the sorting hat. _Why was he so nervous?_ He glanced back at Dean who gave him two thumbs up and a nod of reassurance. 

As the sorting hat was placed on his head he began to hear a voice in his ear.

“Curious, very curious.” he heard the sorting hat mutter. 

Sam hadn’t the slightest clue at all what it meant by this. Was there something wrong with him? Did they get it wrong and he really wasn’t a wizard? He felt as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest.

“Quite different from your brother I see. Yes...very studious. No doubt there is courage but also an overwhelming drive to apply and prove yourself. Yes, yes, in a way you have a desire to be dissociated from your family there is no denying that.”

Sam thought about this and supposed there was some truth to that. After all, he never truly felt as if he shared the same passions as Dean or his father. It began again:

“Yes...yes. You would do well here. In your case the brain outweighs the brawn. Better be...RAVENCLAW!” this time the hat’s words were audible for everyone to hear.

Applause erupted from the Ravenclaw table as McGonagall removed the sorting hat from Sam’s head. Dean rose to his feet, wondering if he had heard the hat correctly. He exhaled and whispered “son of a bitch” under his breath. Sam glanced over at Dean whose expression was that of pure distress. He then felt a hand on his back nudge him toward the Ravenclaw table where he was met with friendly handshakes and pats on the back. Everything just felt like a blur. Did things like this happen often? He didn’t understand; Dean said they would be together. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something must have gone horribly wrong. 

As Dean watched Sam take his place at the Ravencalaw table he could feel the panic setting in and he wasn’t sure how to process what was happening. Sam belonged with him. How was he supposed to look out for Sammy and make sure nothing bad happened to him when they were now separated by house? He turned around, frantically searching for someone, anyone he could convince that the sorting hat made a mistake. But Professor Dumbledore had already taken his place in front of the giant owl podium to begin his start of term speech. Realizing nothing could be done, Dean slowly sank back into his seat, defeated. He could feel Benny tugging on his robes trying to give him words of support but they were lost on him. He gave one more concerned look at Sam who returned it with a half smile and shrugged his shoulders before the feast began. There was nothing left to do but accept the unexpected turn of events. 

* * *

     Dean sat in transfiguration, his mind racing. How was Sam’s first day going? Did he get lost? What if he took a wrong turn somewhere? Different scenarios kept playing through his mind, his gaze fixed on the window.

“Mr. Winchester!” Professor McGonagall shouted. Dean snapped awake from his trance. “Is there any reason you aren’t practicing your vanishing spell with the rest of the class?” 

He turned to look around as the class was hard at work practicing their techniques.

“Oh...I...sorry Professor.” 

He felt his face turn hot and subconsciously pulled his wand from his robes and dug his spell book from his bag. If he was completely honest, Professor McGonagall was one of the few Professors that actually scared him a little. Traveling on the road with his father did not come without its hardships and was even downright dangerous at times but there was something about her that was just a little too intimidating. He did, however, hold a great deal of respect for her deep down even though he would periodically give her a hard time. McGonagall seemed taken aback by his apologetic tone.

“Well, this is quite unlike you. No quips or flippant remarks today?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders.

“I guess not.” he quickly flipped through his spell book avoiding her gaze. 

The last thing he needed was to cause any trouble on the first day back. She could tell something was bothering him.

“Mr. Winchester,” she lowered her voice so only he could hear, “your O.W.Ls. are this year. I just don’t want you falling behind.” 

She sounded genuinely concerned and her face showed a worried expression. Dean quickly shifted gears. He didn’t like when situations became too ‘sentimental.’ He leaned back in his chair swinging one arm around the back. He gave her a smug smile.

“Alright alright relax McG. You don’t need to go all Professor John Keating on me.” he said facetiously.

After he said it he wasn’t sure if witches and wizards even watched movies but it didn’t seem to matter. Her face fell to a frown and as she walked away Dean heard her murmur something about “bloody Americans.” His eyes met Benny’s who shook his head and let out a silent chuckle before returning to practicing spells. Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. It killed him not knowing where Sam was. _I guess the kid’s gotta grow up sometime._

* * *

     Sam tried his best not to let nerves get the best of him as he was navigating the corridors. It was all so overwhelming. He had already taken a few wrong turns on his way to History of Magic earlier and the labyrinth that was the grand staircase had gotten him all mixed up. He pulled out his map, trying to figure out how to get to his potions class.

“Need some help?” he heard a friendly voice behind him. He turned around and his heart skipped a beat. A beautiful young girl wearing Ravenclaw robes that he recognized from the sorting ceremony was clutching her book bag smiling at him. 

“I’m Madison.” she said. “I noticed you were carrying your potions book and I was just on my way there as well if you’d like to join me.” 

Sam was struggling to find words but all he could muster was “yes, thank you!” They walked together for a little while, creating small talk before Sam realized he had forgotten to introduce himself. 

“I’m Sam, by the way.” 

She smiled at him, locking her beautiful brown eyes with his for a few seconds before he turned away nervously. She was about his same height and had wavy dark brown hair that feel just a little past her shoulders with bangs that swept across her forehead. He couldn’t help but notice that she also had quite a few faint scars on her neck and hands but he didn’t want her to catch him staring.

“So, uh, are you hip to this whole magic thing or was it just kind of thrust upon you like it was me? he asked. 

She let out a small laugh.

“No, um, I actually come from a long line of witches and wizards. Must be hard for you...taking this all in?”

“It’s definitely...different.” he said as a ghost floated past them, his eyes trailing after it. Madison let out another giggle as they made their way down the steps to the dungeons and into the classroom. 

The potions master was an interesting character to say the least. Sam thought his father had some anger management issues but it was nothing compared to this guy who just seemed downright miserable. The second they had walked into the classroom they were met with a scowl from Professor Snape who told them to hurry up. Sam and Madison took the two seats near the back of the classroom as the last few students trickled in. Snape’s sullen demeanor made the atmosphere of the class period very tense as he gave a long introduction to the importance of potion making. Sam tried his best to keep up and copy everything down but there were so many foreign terms he found himself falling behind. Towards the end of the class period Snape began lecturing about ingredients. He got into a long explanation about wolfsbane and Sam noticed Madison shifting uncomfortably in her chair. A frown spread across her face and she began to rub one of the scars on her hand. Before Sam could ask her if anything was wrong the class suddenly came to life again as everyone was getting up to leave. Madison turned to face him, her expression completely changed to a smile as she said “thank goodness that’s over with! Let’s get some food!” Sam figured it was best not to push the issue and ultimately forgot about it.

* * *

 

    They walked together to the great hall, excited to find out that their schedules almost entirely matched each other’s. When they reached the threshold, Sam heard an all too familiar voice call his name from across the hall.

“Sammy!” shouted Dean who was waving both arms trying to signal him down. He started making his way towards them, Benny and another guy Sam didn’t recognize at his sides. Sam gave an embarrassed look to Madison as he murmured “that’s my brother, Dean.” As he was approaching Madison glanced at Dean, looking him up and down and then back at Sam and whispered “wow...” Sam just shook his head.

“Hey Sammy!” Dean threw his arm over Sam’s shoulder pulling him in tightly and ruffling his hair. “How’s your first day going? I see you’ve made a friend.” 

Madison stared up at Dean, giving him a shy smile. Sam pushed Dean away, trying to fix his hair and introduced the two of them.

“Dean...Madison...Madison...Dean.” 

Dean smiled and gave Sam a wink of approval to which Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Sammy these are my buddies Benny and Cas.” He pointed to the two of them.

 Benny had a strange look about him that Sam couldn’t really explain. Something about him that didn’t seem purely human. He felt funny thinking that and shrugged it off. He turned to Cas who was wearing Hufflepuff robes and had a very serious expression on his face. Sam thought this odd as Dean always made fun of Hufflepuffs when he was home for the summer. He must be a pretty decent guy for Dean to have him in his inner circle.

“Hey.” Sam addressed the two of them as they made their way to find a table.

The five of them sat together, discussing what classes they had left for the day with the conversation being interrupted here and there by girls Dean had fooled around with last year. As they were getting up to leave a small posse of Slytherins passed by headed by a pretentious looking boy who was holding the arm of a girl equally as smug.

“Well well well, if it isn’t Dean lose-chester and the gang. Surprised they let you back in here again. Thought there was a policy about keeping trolls out.”

“Crowley.” Dean tensed as he stood up to face him. “Can’t say it’s a pleasure to see your fugly mug after I just ate.” 

“Charming, as always.” said Crowley sarcastically. “Hanging out with first years are we? Couldn’t find anyone else your own age who would tolerate you?”

“Hey!” Sam suddenly piped in, “leave my brother alone ass-hat.” he took a few steps forward before Dean stuck his arm out to hold him back.

 Madison looked at him nervously. Crowley raised his eyebrows in amusement, cracking a devilish smile. 

“How adorable. Would you look at that Bela? Winchester’s got himself a bodyguard.” 

The girl holding Crowley’s arm had the same twisted smile on her face. She gave Sam a wink. 

“What do you want Crowley?” asked Benny, stepping in front of Dean. 

“Relax Lafitte. We were just heading out. As fun as this little rendezvous has been I’ve grown tired of looking at you.” he said in the driest tone possible.  

“See you around Dean.” said Bela sensually as they passed by. 

“Yeah I freakin hope not!” Dean shouted after them. When they had gone Dean muttered “god I hate those sons of bitches” and they began packing up their things to leave.

“Dean who was that?” asked Sam.

“Crowley.” he said with pure contempt. “Don’t mind him alright? He’s all talk and no game. He just thinks he’s a celebrity because he’s a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. His mother was even named after her but everyone on that side of his family is such pain in the ass that no one has been sorted into Ravenclaw for years.” 

Dean ruffled Sam’s hair once more which irked him before they began to part ways again.

“Hey I’ll see you later alright?” Dean called after Sam. 

“Yeah sure!” Sam shouted back, giving a wave. 

“Bitch!” 

“Jerk!”

That was one thing that Sam always appreciated about Dean. No matter what, he was never embarrassed or ashamed to have his little brother by his side, even around his friends. He smiled at the thought of this as he and Madison made their way out of the great hall.

 


	3. Chapter 3

     The weeks seemed to be going by quickly and Sam couldn’t believe he’d already been at Hogwarts for a whole month. The leaves had slowly started to fall and the weather grew chillier with each passing day. He and Madison had become almost inseparable and he found himself thinking about her quite often. Apart from having Dean, she was the only friend he had made up to this point and he didn’t want to lose her. Sam sat in History of Magic, scribbling on his notebook as his mind was consumed with thoughts of Dean. He quickly learned of Dean’s reputation on campus. He was the token American bad boy that had girls from every house smitten. It was no surprise to him that Dean was quite popular amongst his peers yet had a complicated relationship with most of his professors. It wasn’t that he was bad academically; he just had complete disregard for any authority that wasn’t his father. Messing with Professor Snape gave him the most kicks and he could easily rack up a hefty amount of deducted points from Gryffindor during a class period. He did, however, do exceptionally well in Defense Against the Dark Arts for someone his age which discouraged Sam. He had hoped things would be different at school, that he could find his own way and not be stuck in his brother’s shadow. And the more he thought about it, he was thankful the sorting hat placed him in Ravenclaw to at least give him some distinction from his brother. He looked up from his notebook, trying to focus his thoughts elsewhere. He couldn’t wait until next period so he could finally see Madison again. The last time they were together was at the quidditch match on Saturday and it was now Monday. But Sam would be surprised to find Madison’s seat empty during potions and every class that followed. He figured she must have caught a cold from being outside during the stormy match but when she failed to return the rest of the week he started to become concerned. He spent all week asking around if anyone had seen or heard from her but no luck. It was unlike her to go so long without contacting him. He tried to think of any reason for her to be avoiding him but couldn’t think of anything. As Friday afternoon rolled around, he sat in the courtyard waiting for Dean to meet up with him to help him with his charms homework. He was struggling with his levitation charms and Dean offered to help him practice. It was the perfect day to be outside and he figured this would be a good way to keep his mind off of Madison in the meantime. 

“Sup little brother?” Dean called from behind, startling Sam.

“Oh, hey.” Sam answered, setting down his things and pulling out his spell book.

“Don’t worry Sammy you won’t be needing that.” said Dean pointing to the text book. “It’s all about the feeling dude, trust me.” Sam gave Dean a skeptical look. “Hey that’s my job right? Show my little brother the ropes?” 

He playfully elbowed Sam in the stomach before setting down his things. Dean had never given Sam any reason to doubt him so Sam just shrugged and reached for his wand in the pocket of his robes. They went through each wrist movement and pronunciation until Sam had it down perfectly and had just about had enough of Dean’s _Karate Kid_ references. After they’d been at it for about an hour Dean could see that Sam was losing momentum and decided it was time for a break. Sam sat along the ledges of the courtyard, his feet dangling over the side as Dean stood next to him leaning against one of the pillars. Dean pulled a bag of M&Ms from the pockets of his robes offering some to Sam who declined.

"Where the hell did you get those?" Sam asked. Muggle candy was hard to come by at Hogwarts.

"It's my last bag from home," answered Dean, "and I'm not a happy about it." 

He shoved another handful in his mouth. 

“So, where’s Madison?” he asked mid chew. He noticed something had been a little off with Sam today. “Aren’t you guys practically joined at the hip by now?”

“I don’t know.” Sam looked down, concern in his voice. “I haven’t heard from her all this week. She hasn’t shown up to any classes and everyone I’ve asked hasn’t seen her.”

“Huh, well that is odd.” said Dean. “Have you checked the hospital wing?” 

Sam hadn’t thought of that but figured someone would have seen her in there by now. He could feel a lump gathering in his throat as he looked up at Dean.

“Dean...what if, what if she just doesn’t want to be my friend anymore?” there was shaking in his voice. 

“Come on Sam. That’s insane!” Dean answered. “She’s totally into you man.” 

He put his arm over Sam’s shoulder. 

“I don’t know. She’s my only friend here and I’m afraid she doesn’t like me anymore or something.” 

Sam could feel hot tears forming in his eyes as Dean squeezed him tighter.

“No, there has to be a good reason she hasn’t told you where she is. She’ll come around Sammy.” Dean hated to see Sam so unhappy. “In the meantime you can hang out with me and the guys.” 

This seemed to cheer Sam up a little but he really just wanted to change the subject.

“So, what about you and Cassie?” asked Sam curiously blinking the tears away. 

He had seen them together periodically throughout the last month and wondered what the status was. Dean’s expression suddenly changed and he let go of Sam’s shoulder, putting his hands in his pocket and staring off into the distance.

“She’s good man as far as I know.” Dean muttered.

“As far as you know? What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Sam, listen I really don’t want to talk about this ok?” There was sadness in his voice but Sam kept pushing.

“Come on Dean I told you about Madison. What is it between you too? Is she mad about all the other girls who’ve been flirting with you or were you afraid to get too close to her like always and let her go?”

 Sam could tell his statement had made Dean flustered because he always furrowed his brow and clenched his jaw whenever he became agitated.

“You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” Dean said angrily. 

“Oh right.” said Sam sarcastically. “My mistake. I couldn’t possibly know anything about my own brother. You know you always do this. You just shut out the people who care about you the most.” Sam crossed his arms and Dean let out a frustrated sigh.

“She let _me_ go alright?” Dean mumbled, a pained expression forming on his face.

“She...what?” Sam hadn’t expected this. His frustration quickly started turning to guilt for badgering Dean. 

“It was the distance, me always leaving to go back home. And with us being on the road it’s hard to call her and it’s not like I could just send an owl half way across the world. The timing was just never right and I don’t blame her. She shouldn’t have to wait around for me.”

“But you care about her don’t you, love her even?” 

Sam didn’t care if he was being pushy. Dean needed to own up to his feelings every once in a while. Sam hated when Dean avoided things. They sat there in awkward silence for a while not saying anything. 

“Sam, look.” Dean said after a long pause. “She let me go after I basically poured my heart out to her. That’s what happens when you let people get close to you. Do you think I was going to make that same mistake again? She didn’t want to try and make it work so I’m just trying to move on.” 

He looked down, fixing his gaze on a moth that was circling around some of the fallen leaves from the tree nearby. Sam figured it was best to leave things alone at this point. He felt bad for upsetting Dean.

“Hey.” said Sam after a little while. “I’ll take some of those M&Ms now.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam sat in the great hall with Dean, Cas, and Benny, the four of them dying from boredom. It was another Saturday afternoon with nothing to do. Dean was reading the _Daily Prophet_ while Sam was trying to finish the last of his Herbology homework.

“Huh, so get this.” said Dean suddenly, looking up from the paper. “There was a werewolf sighting not too far from school grounds.”

“Really?” asked Cas looking skeptical. “I’m surprised the school hasn’t mentioned anything about it.”

“Hold on. Werewolves actually... _exist_?” asked Sam in amazement. 

“Sure do.” said Benny. “Vampires too. There was one in my family once...” 

“Anyway,” Dean cut in, “they didn’t catch the son of a bitch so be on the lookout. Luckily no one was hurt but it did get into a farm west of here.” 

He folded up the paper and threw it inside his bag. 

“So, wait a second.” Sam chimed in again. “How does someone become one?” 

“Well, it’s pretty much like it is in the movies.” answered Dean. “One bite from these suckers and it’s Michael Jackson’s thriller.” Concern spread across Sam’s face.

“Don’t worry Sam,” said Benny.” There’s kind of a stigma against wizards who’ve been turned. They tend to stick with their own kind or resort to exile so you wouldn’t cross paths with one often. However, it is strange that one was spotted so close to school.”

Sam wondered how much he still didn’t know about the wizarding world and figured he’d skim through his history of magic text book later. As he started packing up his homework he was startled by a timid voice behind him.

“S...Sam?” 

He spun around to find Madison standing there smiling at him. 

“Madison!” Sam shot up from his seat, his mind a jumble of thoughts. “Where...what...uh...it’s so good to see you!” 

He felt very awkward. 

“You too Sam. Hey look, I’m sorry.” she said nervously. “It’s...a long story.” 

There was something different about her. She looked tired, maybe even a little sickly and he noticed she had a new scrape on her neck. He could see Dean, Cas, and Benny out of the corner of his eye trying to act as if they weren’t eavesdropping. 

“I’ve been really worried about you.” said Sam returning his attention to her.

“I know I know.” She grabbed Sam’s sleeve and directed him away from the guys. “Can you meet me in the common room tonight around nine?” She whispered. She looked worried and seemed to be forcing herself to smile through it.

“Um, yeah of course.” Sam answered. 

“Ok...tonight then.” she said awkwardly. 

Sam nodded and smiled before she turned to hurry out of the hall. He then felt an arm swing over his shoulder knocking him forward a little bit.

“Wow that could not have been more uncomfortable.” said Dean teasingly. “What’d she say?”

“Not much actually.” said Sam. “I think she’s going to tell me tonight.”

“Well don’t keep me in the dark dude. You ready to get out of here?”

“Yeah...” Sam’s gaze trailed after her. _Why was she being so weird?_  

* * *

       Sam sat in Ravenclaw tower, staring at one of the clocks on the wall. He’d been there for about twenty minutes watching the big hand slowly make it’s way to the nine. There were a handful of students studying quietly at the nearby tables and the fireplace was ablaze. 

“Hey.” he heard a voice behind him. Madison circled around his chair to face him. “Follow me.” 

Sam got up and followed her to the door leading out of the common room.

“Wait, we’re sneaking out?” Sam whispered.

“There are too many people in here.” she whispered back. She was being so mysterious. “Come on.” 

Sam had never seen the corridors at night. Dean, on multiple occasions, tried to persuade Sam to meet him in the kitchens after hours but Sam hadn’t mustered up enough courage to do it yet. The castle took on a whole new form in the darkness as they tiptoed through the candlelit hallways. She led him down and around a few hallways until they reached a door to the left of some kind of statue. 

“Lumos.” she whispered and her wand illuminated revealing the statue of a rather lost looking wizard.

“Password?” he asked sleepily.

“Clotted cream.” Madison whispered and the door beside the statue clicked open. 

As they stepped inside Sam was taken in by the enormity of the place. The biggest bathtub he’d ever seen took up half the room and about thirty different taps lined the whole tub.

“This is the prefects’ bathroom.” Madison said at normal volume. “No one should find us in here. I needed a safe place to speak with you.” 

Sam was still trying to take it all in but forced himself to be attentive.

“So...I’m sure you’re wondering where I’ve been?” she began nervously.

“I mean, yeah.” Sam answered. “Was there something I did to upset you?”

“No no.” She looked extremely uncomfortable and turned away from him. “No, it has nothing to do with you.” Her voice began to shake and Sam could see her begin to tremble a little bit.

“Madison, just tell me what’s wrong. It’s ok you can trust me.” he said trying to sound comforting.

“I...I don’t know if I can say it.” She was still too nervous to look at him. 

It was clear in her voice that she was now crying. Sam reached out to put his hand on her arm but she backed away. 

“Sam?” she asked between quiet gasps. “I...take it you’ve heard about...about the werewolf that was spotted?”

“Yeah...?” he said cautiously. He felt like she was trying to avoid the subject. “Yeah but what does...”

“Listen, Sam.” she cut him off. “We’ve become really close haven’t we?” 

“Yes, I’d say we have.” he answered.

“And, you’d still want to be my friend even if I were...different?” 

“Of course I would. Madison please just tell me what’s...” 

She placed her shaking right arm out in front of her and slowly rolled up the sleeve of her robes revealing scrapes and scars all up and down her arm. She then tugged on the collar of her neck to reveal a few more and what seemed like a faded bite mark.

“It was me.” she whispered, tears now streaming down her cheeks as she blinked them closed. “Oh god...I’m...I’m a werewolf Sam.” 

She buried her face in her hands and let out quiet sobs. Sam’s breathing quickened and he could hardly believe it. He just stood there, concern on his face and his mouth half open in shock.

“Please no one can know Sam. No one can know!” she said after a little time had passed. “If this got out the whole school would never speak to me again. I’d probably be forced to leave by the parents.” 

He didn’t know what to say.

“Does...anyone else know?” he finally asked. He felt stupid for not coming up with anything sooner.

“Professor Dumbledore.” she said wiping away tears. “He gives me a potion from Professor Snape but doesn’t say who it’s for. Sam, it...it happened a long time ago when I was very young. I’ve been living with this for a long time. Usually I take wolfsbane to subdue the effects of the transformation but I accidentally broke the bottle I had hours before the full moon. And when I tried to meet with Professor Dumbledore he was conveniently away for the weekend. I was too afraid to tell the other Professors so I panicked and hid in the forbidden forest to ride it out.”

Sam was at a loss for words. He just stood there staring at her trying to think of the right thing to say. 

“You think I’m a freak don’t you?” she whispered, looking down. 

“No! No I don’t. I’m just...surprised is all.” He said quickly. “I mean you have to understand, just today I found out werewolves actually exist and I’ve only been a wizard for a couple weeks, well, practicing wizard I guess. If anyone doesn’t belong here, it’s me.” 

He gave her a smile and she responded with a weak laugh through her tears. Then he held out his hand and pulled her into a hug. It just felt like the right thing to do. They stood there embracing for a while as she cried softly into his chest.

“Sam?” she whispered after a while, still holding him.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

She let go from around his waist and gave his hand one last squeeze before she made her way to the door. As he got up to follow her he suddenly noticed how amazing she smelled and the way the moonlight shining in from the windows made her hair shine and he could feel his heart beating a little faster than usual and his stomach even began to feel a little nervous as they made their way back to the common room.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Mr. Winchester...WINCHESTER!”

Professor Snape slapped Dean’s wrist with his wand, waking him from his daydream and sending a shooting pain up his entire arm.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean growled, grabbing his wrist. He looked up at Professor Snape who seemed a bit satisfied with himself. 

“Perhaps if you weren’t so preoccupied with the back of miss Robinson’s head you would actually learn something one of these days.” he sneered.

Dean felt blood rush to his face and heard a handful of suppressed giggles from his classmates. He could see Cassie shift in her seat and hide her face with her hand in embarrassment. 

“Perhaps if you got a haircut one of these days I’d stop confusing you with Trent Reznor.” he shot back.

He saw Benny across the room trying to hold in his laughter by burying his face in his hands as Snape stared back at Dean with pure contempt. 

“You know it truly is impressive that you’ve single-handedly managed to disgrace your family name.” Snape muttered, his expression smug. “Oh and...ten points from Gryffindor.”

There were a few groans from the Gryffindors directed at Dean when he looked up to see Cassie glancing back at him disapprovingly. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” demanded Dean but Snape ignored him and moved on with the lecture.

He slumped back in his chair, folding his arms and angrily stared at his spell book. _What the hell did Snape know about his family anyway? He and Sam were muggleborns. What did his last name have to do with anything?_

“Oy, squirrel.” he heard Crowley whisper from behind. He turned around in his chair to face him. “Keep it up and you’ll give the Hufflepuffs something to celebrate. They might even hold a ceremony in your honor for not letting them finish last for the house cup.”

Dean ignored his jab.

“Do you know what the hell he’s talking about?” Dean whispered angrily. 

Crowley looked genuinely surprised.

“You can’t be serious?” he answered. 

‘What?”

“You mean no one’s bothered to tell you? said Crowley, a twisted smile spreading across his face. 

“Tell me what?” Dean whispered through gritted teeth.

Crowley rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

“I suggest you pay a visit to the library, look up your family’s history. You might find it, enlightening.”

Dean furrowed his brow and muttered _fine maybe I will_ before turning around to face the front. 

“Do you need directions? I know you’ve never been before...”

“Go to hell.” Dean hissed and he could hear Crowley snickering behind him.

     The hour seemed to be moving at a glacial pace. All Dean could think about was finding Sam and getting to the bottom of this. If there really was something special about his family, how did he go four years without hearing anything about it? He racked his brain, trying to think of anything he might have overlooked. He thought back to the night he first received his acceptance letter. He remembered overhearing his dad and the man who had delivered it discussing something before speaking with him. He had mentioned something along the lines of “it must come as a shock, Mary keeping this from you” and “your boys are special, in time they’ll come to know who they really are.” But once Dean was presented with all the information surrounding Hogwarts, the conversation became an afterthought. He played the man’s words over and over in his mind until the clock finally shown the end of class. He bolted from his desk and hurried through the corridors trying to track down Sam. He knew if he hung around Ravenclaw tower Sam would eventually show up. As he waited, a group of Slytherin girls giggled then winked at him as they passed before he heard a voice behind him mutter “Dean?” He spun around.

“Sammy! Good you’re here!”

“What is it?” Sam asked. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah everything’s fine. Come on I’ll tell you on the way.” 

“On the way to where? Dean...”

Dean grabbed Sam’s arm and led him down the steps from the tower. As they made their way towards the library Dean briefed Sam on his quarrel with Snape. 

“I can’t believe I forgot about that conversation Dad had with that one wizard until now.” said Dean. “I guess I got too caught up with school stuff to look into it.”

“But how did he know mom?” asked Sam. 

“Hopefully we can get some answers.” he said as they rounded the corner to the entrance. 

“Where do we even start?” Sam asked.

“Snape mentioned whatever it is having to do with our family name so I reckon we look up everything they got on “Winchester.”

The two of them found a table in the back of the library near some ghosts engaged in a heated game of wizard's chess. They spent the next two and a half hours sifting through the school’s archives until they had exhausted every possibility they could think of. 

“I don’t get it.” said Dean slamming another book closed. “There’s nothing in here to suggest that dad’s side had anything to do with magic.”

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration then started pacing back and forth,deep in thought. Sam sat back in his chair trying to think of another lead.

“Hey Dean?” asked Sam suddenly. 

“What? Did you find something?” Dean answered.

“No it’s just...what was mom’s maiden name?”

Dean looked surprised.

“Mom? Seriously? Sam you’re not suggesting that she was a witch? Dad would have known about something like that.”

“Well I don’t know. It’s possible Dean. Come on you said it yourself that you overheard the wizard saying mom kept a secret from dad.”

"Yeah but that doesn't mean she herself was a witch."

Dean turned away, considering the possibility. He knew Sam’s theory could be completely valid. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

“Alright...Campbell. Her maiden name was Campbell.”

Sam started flipping through one of the books until he stopped on the name. He skimmed the page for a few moments.

“Alright so according to this the Campbells originated in the Scottish Highlands before settlers began immigrating to the states in the 17th century.”

“Thanks for the history lesson Ken Burns but how about stuff pertaining to the wizarding world?”

“If you’d let me finish _asshat_ it says here that Hogwarts had a long history of Campbells who attended. It even provides a lineage and...oh my god.”

Sam traced the page with his finger to make sure he had read it correctly.

“What? Sammy what?" asked Dean shaking Sam’s shoulder.

Sam held up the book and pointed to the name a quarter of the way down the page that read:

_Mary Campbell_

_Daughter of Samuel and Deanna Campbell:_

_Attended 1965-1971._

“No way.” whispered Dean as he fell into his seat.

He took the book from Sam and started scanning the page.

“Dude.”

“What?” asked Sam.

“She has a whole page dedicated to her.” said Dean, his eyes fixed on the book. “Dude mom was a total badass. It says here that she was one of few American transfer students to ever be allowed into Hogwarts. Her great grandparents served as heads of _The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_ until they immigrated to the United States around the turn of the century. Because they were so respected, the ministry allowed for their next of kin to continue studying at Hogwarts (so our grandparents and great-grandparents)...looks like they all worked in that department actually. And it says here that after graduation she was one of the youngest members to be appointed to the _Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures._ They’re responsible for executing magical creatures that are deemed a threat to the wizarding world. So...I guess think of them as monster hunters.”

“Whoa.” said Sam in awe. “Wonder how she met dad.” 

“Well according to this around 1977 she resigned from the ministry and moved back to America. All information after that is unknown until her reported death in 1983.” 

“So mom hunted monsters and dad never knew about it.” Sam stated.

“Yeah seems like it.” answered Dean.

“And you never thought to look any of this up??” 

“I always assumed we were muggleborns! I don’t know!” Dean retorted.

The two of them sat there taking it all in. Dean skimmed the page again when something caught his eye.

“Hey Sam.” said Dean suddenly furrowing his brow. “It says here that mom was killed by...Fiendfyre.”

“Fiendfyre...what’s that?" asked Sam. "I thought dad said mom was just killed in a normal house fire.” He could tell something was upsetting Dean.

“It’s a type of cursed fire...it’s really dark magic.” He clenched his jaw then exhaled through his nose. “It’s the trademark spell of a dark wizard named Azazel. I remember learning about this guy...” 

Sam's eyes widened with fear.

"Wait, is this suggesting that...mom was murdered?" exclaimed Sam. "But...why would someone go after her?" 

Sam looked up at Dean who continued to stare at the page and watched as his expression slowly turned to anguish. Dean clenched his jaw again, his nostrils flaring as his breathing quickened. Tears formed in his eyes until one slowly trickled down his cheek and onto the page. He slammed the book shut before turning away from Sam. He could feel the tears beginning to flow freely now, burning as they fell.

“Dean?” 

“I swear to god.” Dean whispered, his voice cracking. “I’m going to find that son of a bitch.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST

“Dean wait a second!” Sam panted, trying to keep pace. “What do you mean _find_ him?”

Dean had left the library in a hurry, visibly shaken from learning the truth about his mother’s death.

“I just need some air.” he shot back. “Just leave me alone alright?”

Sam let out a sigh and slowed his pace. He had only seen Dean cry a handful of times and figured it was best to just leave him alone at this point. He made his way back to the library and thought the most productive thing to do now was look up this wizard Azazel. 

        Dean wandered aimlessly down a long corridor that eventually led outside of school grounds. He tried to hold it together as he passed a few students walking the opposite direction before finally reaching the edge of the forbidden forest. He looked around and found a deserted spot near a giant oak tree where the lake was visible in the distance. He leaned his back against the tree and slowly sank to the ground, hugging his knees and burying his face into his arm. He cried harder and harder with each breath until there was nothing left but dry whimpers. The one thing he longed for the most in this entire world was taken from him by force. All his life he was led to believe his mother died in a terrible accident but learning she was actually murdered was too much for him to handle. He felt bad for leaving Sam like that but he just couldn’t let him see him like this. After all, how could he understand? Sam was only a baby when she was killed. _Killed, god it felt wrong thinking that._ He took another deep breath and tried to dry his eyes with his sleeve. _What was he going to do now?_ A few more tears burned their way down his cheek and he wondered how one person could have so many. He sat there for a long time, staring out across the lake. The weather seemed to be particularly glum just for him today. 

_How the hell was he supposed to find and take on a powerful dark wizard?_ _And Sam? Oh god Sam, he’s just a kid! The hell if he’s getting involved! And then there’s the question of dad. Did he know? Is he even safe?_

Dean closed his eyes. He had never felt so overwhelmed in his life. Then after what felt like hours, he decided he should go find Sam. It had gently started to rain on his way back up to the castle but he was too consumed with his thoughts to notice. _What were they going to do now they knew the truth?_

* * *

 

        Sam looked up from the book he was studying to find Dean walking towards him. 

“Dean! Hey are you ok?” asked Sam.

“Fan-friggin-tastic Sammy.” said Dean half smiling, weariness in his voice. 

He took the seat across the table from Sam and stared at all the books that had been spread out.

“Looks like you’ve been busy.” said Dean

Sam tried to ignore how red and puffy Dean’s eyes and nose were but just found himself staring, concern clearly showing on his face.

“Sam I’m fine okay?” said Dean waerily. “Let’s just call it a day alright? Come on I’m starving.”

“Yeah...okay. Let me just put these back.”

The two of them walked in silence for a while as they made their way towards the great hall.

“Where is everybody?" asked Dean suddenly, looking around.

They had been walking for a while and noticed all the corridors and classrooms were basically deserted. Not even a ghost was floating around.

"It is kind of strange right?" Sam answered.

"Maybe everyone's just at dinner." said Dean, reasoning with himself. "Hey, you never told me how your talk with Madison went.”

Sam’s heart skipped a beat.

“Um, it was fine. Yeah...good, she’s good. Everyone’s good.” he said awkwardly.

“Uh huh.”Dean answered, eyeing him suspiciously. 

“Look, it’s not my secret to tell.”

“Sam come on.”

“Okay sure, how about you tell me what’s going on with you and then I’ll talk.” 

“Touché.”

As they rounded the corner into the hall they both sensed something was off. Everyone seemed to be in some sort of panic. 

“Sam! Dean!” Cas called as he approached them. "Where the hell have you two been?"

“Cas what's going on?” asked Dean.

Before he could answer, Professor Dumbledore called for silence at the front of the hall. Sam and Dean quickly found some seats next to Cas at the Hufflepuff table as Dumbledore addressed the students.

“As I am sure you are all aware, this afternoon the ministry reported a series of attacks within London by use of dark magic. This terrorist activity is believed to be the work of an underground group of wizards associated with the notorious gang, _The Knights of Hell_.”

Panicked whispers erupted throughout the hall. Sam looked up at Dean and Cas with concern as Dumbledore tapped his wand on the podium to regain attention. 

“For those of you who are unfamiliar with this name, take heart. Eleven years ago there was an uprising of wizards led by the infamous dark lord Azazel. He and his followers adopted the name _The Knights of Hell_ and were responsible for terrorizing and murdering countless witches and wizards as well as unsuspecting muggles. This afternoon vandalism containing his symbol has been sited throughout London presenting the possibility of his return. 

Sam grabbed Dean’s arm and looked around the hall. He had never seen so much fear in one place.

"This uprising is not to be taken lightly.” Dumbledore continued. “The ministry has ordered a full increase in security for Hogwarts as well as the surrounding villages of Hogsmeade and Dufftown. Be advised, no one is to travel beyond school grounds without a faculty member until further notice. Prefects, at this time would you please lead your houses back to their dormitories, faculty with me.

He paused for a moment, making sure everyone was listening intently.

"Just remember, sometimes we are faced with challenges bigger than ourselves but help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.”

For a split second, Dean could have sworn Dumbledore was looking straight at him as he said this but decided it unlikely. As everyone was getting up to leave, Sam and Dean looked at each other, unable to hide the fear in their eyes. Sam started shaking and squeezed Dean’s arm a little tighter. 

“Dean...” Sam whispered, his eyes welling up. “What if he comes after us? I mean, what if there was a reason he went after mom?”

Dean wiggled his arm free of Sam’s grip and wrapped both arms around him, pulling him into an embrace.

“You listen to me Sammy.” said Dean sternly. “As long as I’m around nothing bad’s going to happen to you. You hear me?”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean watched as Sam was ushered out of the great hall with the other Ravenclaws. The last thing he wanted was for them to be separated but the prefects had insisted. 

“He’ll be alright Dean.” Cas reassured him. “Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the world.”

He gave Dean a pat on the back before heading off with his own house. Dean stood there, his mind racing. _What were the odds this would happen all in the same day?_

“Hey, you ok?” a gentle voice called from behind. 

Dean turned around and was surprised to find Cassie standing there, concern in her eyes.

“You look really worried. I’ve never seen you like this before.”

“Like what?” he said defensively. “I’m as good as ever.”

He expected some kind of annoyed response from her but she only continued to stare at him with the same worried expression.

“God I wish you wouldn’t look at me like that.” he whispered.

He looked down, avoiding eye contact with her. He so desperately wanted to tell her everything about Azazel, his mother…his feelings for her. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm which only made it harder and harder to fight his emotions. There was just something about her that he trusted completely.

“Damnit...I guess I can’t lie to you.” he said with defeat. 

He looked down at her. Their eyes met and he could feel the tears coming again which was beyond his control at this point. She placed her hand on his cheek, wiping away a tear with her thumb. He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes.

“Dean what is it?” she whispered.

“Hey you two!” one of the prefects shouted, startling them. “You’re supposed to be heading to your dormitories.”

“Alright alright cool it carrot top. We’re leaving,” Dean scoffed.

Cassie linked arms with him and muttered _tell me on the way_ as they joined the group of straggling Gryffindors still in the hall. The two of them walked a while in silence, Cassie gently rubbing Dean’s arm every so often and Dean filling her in on his and Sam’s discovery. They bypassed the portrait of the fat lady, both feeling the sense that they didn’t want their time together to end. There was comfort in each other’s company and a familiarity they both needed. At the end of a deserted corridor there was a giant stone windowsill with a ledge large enough to sit on. They decided this was a good place to stop and sit next to each other. Moonlight was streaming in through the glass and they could see the black silhouette of the the castle against the starry night sky. Dean cradled Cassie and tenderly played with her hand as she rested her head against his shoulder. 

“So…basically what you’re telling me is you want to go on a suicide mission?” she questioned. 

“Look, all I want is justice for my mother. Somehow she pissed off this Azazel guy and we all had to pay the price for it. My dad, Sam, me…I’m supposed to just let this son of a bitch get away with it?”

“Dean, he’s a powerful dark wizard and you’re a fifteen year old kid. You do the math.”

“What? You don’t have faith in me?” he said with a smirk.

“This isn’t a joke Dean! God sometimes I can’t believe what comes out of your mouth.”

“Jesus Cassie, alright alright. You really think I’m that stupid that I wouldn’t come up with some kind of plan first? And besides, I’m just thinking out loud anyway. Like I’d really even have a shot…” 

His voice trailed off. Cassie could tell that her words had upset him and she quickly back pedaled. 

“I didn’t mean it like that…I’m sorry. I’ve never thought you were stupid, ever.”

“Lets just drop it for now, please?” he gave her a defeated look.

She nodded and replied with a sympathetic “alright Dean.”

He began playing with one of her curls, gingerly twisting and unraveling the lock around his finger.

“Can I ask you something?” Dean asked tentatively.

“Alright.”

“Why does it never seem to work out between us?”

She let out a sigh.

“Dean…”

“I’m serious. I know I can be a little reckless and yes, I’ve been known to play the field from time to time, but I can’t deny how I feel about you and…listen this is a big step for me.”

“Dean…” began Cassie as she pushed herself up to face him. “Look, I feel very strongly for you, I do.”

“Then what’s the issue?” He pressed.

“It’s just…our lives outside of school. I don’t see how we’d fit into each other’s. I live here, you live…everywhere but an ocean away. How would we see each other, talk to each other?”

“We could work it out…” he whispered.

“Dean, I’m just being realistic here.”

“Yeah…yeah I know,” he gave her a half smile, “maybe in another life huh?” 

There was deep sadness in Cassie's eyes as he said this. They sat there staring at each other with longing. The moonlight from the window seemed to illuminate Cassie’s dark brown eyes and he wondered how anything could be more beautiful. No one had ever made him feel like this before. He gently cupped her face in his hands and slowly brushed his lips against her neck before moving up to kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes and he brought her in for a kiss. Her lips were soft and warm on his and just…felt right. He wanted to linger in this moment forever…

She pulled away and murmured “we should go.” 

They held hands for the entirety of the way back to Gryffindor tower. Neither of them could find the right words to say so they walked in silence. As they reached the common room, she turned and gave him one small peck on the cheek before whispering “goodnight Dean” and disappeared up the stairs to the girl’s dormitory. 

“Night,” Dean whispered under his breath, “I'll see you Cassie, I will."


	8. Chapter 8

The atmosphere at Hogwarts had shifted dramatically in the week since Dumbledore addressed the dark lord’s return. Aurors from the ministry patrolled the grounds hourly and an emphasis on curfew requiring students to be present and accounted for in their dormitories no later than 8pm left little to no socialization with the other houses. Sam sat with Madison at one of the study tables in the Ravenclaw common room, staring out the window.

“You okay?” she asked.

“I wish Dean were here.” Sam muttered. “I…feel safer when he’s with me.”

He had been watching the storm clouds to the west gradually roll in as he tried to devise a plan to see Dean. The strict security made it almost impossible to do anything but go to class, the great hall, and back to the dorms. 

“You can still see him for a bit at dinner time right?” asked Madison, trying to cheer him up.

But he returned her statement with a disgruntled look.

“I know not the same…how about sending an owl?” she suggested.

“The ministry is intercepting all the mail so it would never reach him from here. I can’t leave to go to the Owlry and I don’t know anyone who owns one anyway.” 

He could hear himself getting more irritated by the minute.

“Okay…” she looked around the common, brainstorming until something caught her eye. “What about talking to a house elf? They could get a message to Dean!”

“A house elf?” asked Sam curiously. “What’s that?”

She pointed to a small creature dressed in what appeared to be a pillowcase tidying up some things students had left out in the corner of the room.

“They’re magical creatures that are usually assigned to one master or household but at Hogwarts they work down in the kitchens and clean the dorms.”

He glanced over at it. He had never seen anything like it. How did he go three months without seeing one?

“Huh, I don’t think I’ve ever seen one in Ravenclaw Tower before.” said Sam.

“Well they usually clean during class times and they’re small so they can easily sneak around undetected.” she clarified.

“Do you think I could convince one to help me?”

“I know of a few friendly ones who work down there. It’s worth a try.”

Sam mulled it over and decided it was worth a shot. _What did he have to lose?_ He scribbled a note on a piece of parchment, eyeing the house elf as he slowly approached it.

“Um…hello.” he said cautiously. He had no idea how to properly address it.

She looked startled then immediately bowed and stated “how can I be of service Mr. Winchester?”

Sam could feel himself begin to blush.

“How…do you know my name?” He asked curiously.

“It is our business to know all of whom we serve here at Hogwarts sir. And Poppy has tidied up your personal belongings many a time sir.”

Her voice was high and squeaky, like a small child’s would be. He had always wondered how his bed would be so meticulously made after coming back from class but always assumed there was some kind of magic involved. He felt a little embarrassed for always leaving it so messy.

“Wow, um thank you.” he said. “Poppy, is that your name?”

“Y..yes sir.” she said timidly. “How can Poppy be of service?”

“Well Poppy, I was wondering if you could get a message to someone for me?”

“A message sir?”

“Yes, you see, my brother is in Gryffindor house and we haven’t been able to see each other because of the new curfew. I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind passing this along to him?”

He extended his arm out to her, holding the parchment. She reached for it with her tiny hand.

“His name is Dean.” he continued. “He’s a little taller than me, sandy blond hair, green eyes, walks around like he’s hot sh…”

“Yes yes Poppy knows Dean Winchester!” she replied excitedly. “Very kind to Poppy. Always keeps his possessions organized.”

“Yeah, that sounds like him.” he muttered, feeling even more embarrassed that he was the messy brother. 

“Poppy will deliver this right away Sam Winchester sir!”

Before he could even say thank you she vanished before his eyes with a small ‘crack.’

“Where’d she go?” Sam blurted to Madison in astonishment.

“She only disapparated.” she answered with an amused smile. “She should be back soon.”

About five minutes later there was another loud ‘crack’ and Poppy appeared in front of Sam again, holding out a folded up piece of parchment to him. He took it from her, unfolding the note and immediately recognized Dean’s neat handwriting. It read:

> _ **Nice thinking using Poppy Sammy! She’s a sweetheart. Can’t believe I didn’t come up with that one! I’ve missed you too man.** _ _ **We'll have to figure something out. Until then I’ve done a little more digging and found out that mom came from a long line of druids up in Scotland. They were particularly gifted with prophecy and predicting the future. Don’t know if that’s relevant but it might explain those weird dreams of yours you were telling me about the other night at dinner. Anyway, I’m trying to find any reason for mom to have been hunted down by this son of a bitch but I haven’t had any luck…I wish dad were here you know? Maybe we could try meetingsomewhere…I’ve acquired an extensive knowledge of hideout over the years (never know when you’ll need a good make out spot). Well look after yourself Sammy. We’ll see each other soon.** _
> 
> _ **-D** _

 

Sam looked it over. It was good to hear from Dean again.

“Thank you for all your help Poppy!” Sam said excitedly.

“It delights Poppy to help Mr. Winchester sir!” she answered.

“What does it say?” asked Madison.

Sam quickly folded up the parchment and placed it in the pocket of his robes. He hadn’t shared the little detail about his family history with Madison yet. 

“Oh, just the usual brother banter.” he answered. “Although I did tell him about those dreams I’ve been having so he did a little research and found out we might have druids in our background.”

“Oh really? Interesting.” she said. “A lot of witches and wizards have lineages to druids as they were some of the first to practice magic. Maybe you should talk to Professor Trelawney about your dreams.”

Sam had heard a lot of mixed reviews about Professor Trelawney but thought Madison’s suggestion made a lot of sense. 

“Yeah actually, I guess it couldn’t hurt.” He agreed.


End file.
